El Doncel y La Bestia
by CelesteUzumaki2718
Summary: "No te dejes engañar por las apariencias" ¿Cuantas veces hemos oido esas palabras y la hemos tomado en cuenta?. SasuNaru. basado en la historia de la bella y la bestia de Disney
1. Chapter 1

_**PROLOGO**_

Nuestra historia inicia con un gran y frondoso bosque que entre sus arboles escondían un hermoso castillo de muros blancos y enormes torres, ahí vivía un joven y apuesto príncipe cuyo nombre era Sasuke Uchiha que a pesar que tuviera todo lo que podía desear era malcriado, egoísta, poco amable para no decir mas.

Una noche de frio invierno una vieja mendiga llego al castillo, le ofreció una sola rosa a cambio de refugio del cruel frio, repugnado de su aspecto andrajoso, Sasuke se burlo del regalo de la anciana y la echo de nuevo a la calle.

Ella le advirtió:

_-."No te dejes engañar por las apariencias, por que la verdadera belleza yace en el interior"_

Pero el príncipe la ignoro y cuando la volvió a rechazar la fealdad de la anciana desapareció mostrando a una hermosa hechizera, Sasuke intento disculparse pero ya era tarde por que ella había visto que en su corazón no había amor.

Como castigo lo convirtió en una horrible bestia y encanto al castillo con un poderoso hechizo y a todos lo que habitaban ahí. Avergonzado de su horroroso aspecto Sasuke se encerró en su castillo, siendo un espejo mágico su único contacto con el mundo.

La rosa que ella le había ofrecido era en realidad una rosa mágica que duraría hasta los 21 años del príncipe, si él llegaba amor aun doncella o doncel y ella o él lo amara también, antes que callera el ultimo pétalo se rompería el hechizo, sino se quedaría así para siempre.

Pasaran los años y Sasuke caí en la desesperación y perdió las esperanzas ya que quien podría algún día amar a una bestia.

Hasta que un día no muy lejos de ese lugar en un pequeño pueblo llamado Konoha vivía un joven doncel de cabellos rubio iguales a los rayos del sol, de piel canela y unos hermosos ojos que parecían reflejos del cielo.

El nombre de ese doncel era Naruto Uzumaki, él vivía solo con un su abuelo Jiraya ya que cuando eran muy pequeño sus padres murieron a manos de unos bandidos.

Y no teniendo otro lugar al cual ir, se fue su abuelo al pequeño pueblo de Konoha donde su llegad cambiaria la vida y el destino de todos aquellos que le rodean en mas de un sentido. Mostrando que para amar hay que ver más haya de las apariencias físicas y abrir tu corazón a las demás personas sin tener miedo de lastimar y perder el miedo a ser herido.

Solo tienes que darles una oportunidad a las personas y conocerlos mejor y recordar de que no todo lo que brilla es oro y no todos son lo que aparentan, y tener fe en las personas y no ser tan superficiales estas son cosas que Sasuke tendrá que aprender (la mayoría por las malas) y Naruto se molestara en enseñarse las, mostrándole una nueva vida y una nueva forma de apreciarla y disfrutarla para poder dejar a su pasado atrás e iniciar una nueva vida, juntos.

_**FIN DEL PROLOGO**_

Estaba amaneciendo, los rayos del sol iluminaban una pequeña cabaña que estaba un poco lejos del pueblo, al cabo de unos minutos más, la puerta de la cabaña se abrió dejando ver aun joven y hermoso rubio que tenia una canasta en mano para las compras del día.

Iniciaba su camino viendo al hermoso paisaje del bosque y las montañas, cuando cruzo el pequeño puente que los unía con el resto del pueblo, pudo ver como los dueños de los locales empezaban abrir y la gente salía a realizar sus tareas del día.

-. Lo mismo de todas las mañanas- pensó con ironía y aburrimiento, esbozando una media sonrisa al adentrase al pueblo.

Caminaba tranquilamente mientras devolvía los saludos de las demás personas cuando una voz muy conocida para él lo detuvo.

-. Buenos días, Naruto- saludo Teuchi dueño de un modesto puesto de ramen

-. Buenos días Teuchi-san- le devolvió el saludo mientras se acercaba a él.

-. ¿Adonde vas tan temprano?, No quieres pasar a comer un poco de ramen?- pregunto, cuando terminaba de abrir su local.

-. Lo siento pero no puedo, dattebayo!- dijo triste por que si algo amaba aparte de sus libros era el ramen- por que tengo que hacer algunas compras para ero-senin y de paso devolver un libro a la librería- sacándolo del canasto- es muy interesante, trata de un ogro, unas semillas y….

-. Si, si… Ayame! Los fideos, rápido!- grito al oler como se empezaba a quemar y entraba al local corriendo

Naruto solo hizo un gesto levantando sus hombros mientras susurraba un "_Ya que_" y continúo su camino.

-. Mira, ahí esta

-. Si, es un chico muy raro

-. Tienes razón siempre parece estar perdido o esta con uno de esos libros

Murmuraban dos señoras a verlo caminar por la calle principal mirando todo a su alrededor de forma distraída, pero para Naruto eso se había vuelto rutina ya que desde que se había ido a vivir con su abuelo, la gente no paraba de hablar a sus espaldas de lo raro que era y/o lo hermoso de su ser.

Pero como siempre hacia a oídos sordos a todo comentario sobre el, siguió caminando hasta que noto como llegaba la carreta del comerciante, su transporte favorito para llegar a la librería, de un salto se trepo a la carreta mientras veía como los demás aldeanos hacer sus rutinas, como la Señorita Aya iba a la carnicería, como el carnicero le coqueteaba y como su esposa lo agarraba a golpes con un rodillo para amasar por atrevido, como la Señora Mako iba a comprar huevos acompañada de sus 5 hijos.

Y con esas imágenes llego a la librería en menos de 10 minutos, bajo igual de un salto y entro en el edificio.

-. Buenas Señor!- saludo alegremente

-. AH!, Naru buenos días! ¿Qué se te ofrece?- le pregunto de manera amable a su cliente favorito

-. Viene a entregarle el libro que me presto- dándole dicho objeto

-. Como? Ya lo terminaste?- cuestiono asombrado ya que apenas ayer se lo vía dado

-. SI! no podía soltarlo, tiene algo nuevo- mientras examinaba los estantes, subiendo a una escalera

-. No desde ayer- menciono divertido por la reacción del más joven

-. No importa me llevare…- mientras llegaba a la parte mas alta del librero- ESTE!- agarrado un libro de pasta azul claro y se entregaba

-. ESE!? Pero lo has leído tres veces

mi favorito, tierras lejas, hechizos mágicos, EL PRÍNCIPE!- decía con ilusión mientras se bajaba de las escaleras.

-. Si tanto de te gusta es tuyo- dándoselo

-. Pero señor…- iba negarse pero el dueño no le dejo

-. Insisto!- mientras lo acompañaba a la salida y le abría la puerta

-. Muchas gracias, dattebayo!- le dijo una vez fuera del lugar

Ahí fuera había un grupos de tres jóvenes (Cel: elegí a los personajes basándome en los de la película que eran un castaño, un peli-rojo y un chico gordito) que lo observaban desde la ventaba pero una vez fuera fingieron que estaban realizando otras actividades, hasta que él se alejó lo suficiente para que no los escuchara.

-. Gaara,- llamo en voz baja hasta estar seguro que el rubio ni los oía- lo vistes!- dijo emocionado un castaño con un con dos triángulos invertidos en su rostro.

-. Si Kiba esta igual de hermoso que todos los días, - le contesto un joven de cabellos rojos y el kanji del amor en la frente- ¿Que opinas Choji?

-. Digo que su belleza no se compara con su forma de ser-comento alegre

es un doncel muy distinto a los demás

razón, el si sabe que es lo que quiere- viendo como el rubio se alejaba

Naruto continuo caminando mientras leía su amado libro, a su paso dejaba a la gente impresionada al esquivar los obstáculos que aparecían a si camino, siguió hasta que llego a una pequeña plaza y se sentó a orillas de la fuente, cuando pasaba un rebaño de ovejas

-. Oh! mi historia favorita- en eso se acercaron dos ovejas y le muestra el dibujo de la pagina hasta que una de las ovejas intento comerse la pagina por lo que les cuenta un poco de la escena- Aquí es cuando por fin encuentra el amor, él es un gallardo príncipe pero lo descubre hasta el fin- en eso hojea el libro hasta el final

En ese momento llego el pastor y se las lleva, reanudo su camino hasta la tienda de tinta, ahí pasó por un establecimiento donde se vende sombreros ahí una señora y el dueño lo vieron.

-. Es muy hermoso, como dicen los rumores- arrojando la peluca aun lado poniéndose solo el sombrero dejando al dueños con cara de "O.o oh!" Pero luego le dijo.

-. Es hermoso sin dudar, pero me temo que de tras, diferente de nosotros es- susurrándole lo ultimo al oído.

Si guio hasta llegar a una carreta donde le estaban quitando unos sacos, los señores que estaban cerca le vieron con interés y uno se disponía abajar la parte de arriba que estaba levantada pero al hacerlo no se fijo, que con el peso del doncel se estaba bajando solo y termino pegándose con la carreta, después se oyó un disparo de escopeta no muy lejos y se vio a una joven de cabellos rosas correr detrás a un pato que descendía al ser atravesado por la bala, al llegar, tuvo la mala suerte que la ave no callera dentro del costal sino al lado, por lo con mucho asco tomo al animal y lo metió adentro con las demás victimas de la caza de la mañana.

-. No fallasteis ningún tiro Orochimaru!- le grito mientras se acercaba a el- eres increíble!

Orochimaru solo le sonrió de medio lado y volteo a ver el camino donde se había ido Naruto para seguirlo

-. Ninguna bestia se te podrá escapar, también ninguna doncella o doncel- cargando las demás pieles y siguiéndolo.

-. Tienes razón Sakura, por eso tengo mis ojos puestos en el- apuntando con la escopeta una tienda donde salía un joven rubio, mientras abrazaba del cuyo a la Haruno que fue levantada un poco por la fuerza del otro

-. ¿Con El nieto del intento de escritor?- dijo confundida

-. Exactamente, que tendrá la suerte de ser mi esposo- le conto mientras la soltaba y ella cayo al suelo – el mas hermoso de los donceles

-. Si lo se, pero…- no termino la frase por que Orochimaru le arrojo la escopeta que le golpeo un ojo y ella volteo a verlo feo

-.Y EL ES EL MEJOR! Y ACASO YO NO MEREZCO LO MEJOR?!- le grito mientras volvía a tomar su arma y la agarraba del cuello del vestido

-. Si claro, pero como vas ha…- tampoco termino la oración por que la soltó y volvió caer al suelo

-. Desde el momento en que se volvió tan hermoso, me dije que el será mio- en eso Sakura veía como Naruto se empezaba alejar y empezó a jalarle la camisa a la serpiente que no así caso ya que se estaba admirando en el reflejo de una hoya- no existe una belleza tan grande aquí, solo mía desde luego, por ello con el yo me casare- diciendo mientras volteaba a la tienda y al no verlo empezó a ver a todos los lados esta que lo diviso entre la multitud y con paso firme así el.

Pasando junto de un grupo de hermanos que estaban enamorados de él.

-. Kimimaro, lo vistes- dijo emocionada la única mujer entre los hermanos

-. Si! es Orochimaru-sama, están guapo!-contesto emocionado

-. Con el simple echo de pensar en el, me da desmayo- decía un peli-gris con lentes mientras se abanicaba con la mano

-. Kabuto-nisan tiene razón, no lo crees Anko- neesan (Cel: sé que ella odia a Orochimaru pero recuerden que cuando ella era pequeña, él era su sensei y lo quería mucho)

-. El están guapo y fuerte como una serpiente –decía mientras se desmayaba junto con sus hermanos

Por otro lado Orochimaru se abría camino entre la gente para llegar al joven doncel que estaba apunto de llegar al puente que lo llevaría a su hogar por lo que decido treparse por el muro de una casa que estaba cerca seguir caminado por los techos, una vez que lo alcanzo lasto del techo cayendo enfrente de él, espantándolo un poco.

-. Buenos días Naru- le saludo con una sínica sonrisa

-. Buenos Orochimaru- le devolvió el saludo e tono indiferente sin despegar la vista de libro

Con lo que no conto fue que cuando le dio la espalda, el aprovechara para quitarle el libro y empezara a hojear de manera brusca.

-. Que aburrido no tiene imágenes- y sin decir mas lo arrojó un charco

Al momento Naruto se acercó corriendo para sacarlo y empezar a limpiarlo

-. Hay Naru deja eso y ven al bar a ver mis trofeos- rodeándolo con sus brazos y guiarlo a dicho edificio.

-. Tal vez entro momento- dijo incomodo por el abrazo del mayor, aguantando las ganas de tirarle un puñetazo en medio del rostro.

Mientras los hermanos que mencionamos antes, no podían creer que ese rubio se diera el lujo de rechazar al gran Orochimaru

-. Es que esta loco?

-. Es un demente!

-. Están lindo!

Por otro lado la serpiente seguía insistiendo para que el rubio fuera con el, al bar pero este se seguía negando, hasta que se acordó del encargo de su abuelo

-. Lo siento, Orochimaru pero tengo que volver a ayudar a mi abuelo- le dijo mientras se soltaba de su agarre- _Y agradece que no te agarro a golpes solo porque eres amigo de Ero-senin!- _pensó lo ultimo queriendo gritarlo.

-. Ah ese viejo loco? Pues corre que necesita mucha ayuda!- se burlo Sakura que se puso a aun lado de la serpiente que se empezaron a reír

-. NO HABLES ASÍ DE MI ABUELO!- grito enojado

Orochimaru al ver como se enojaba el rubio, le dio un golpe en la cabeza a la peli-chicle y le gritaba lo mismo claro que sin el "mi"

-. Mi abuelo no esta loco, tal vez sea un pervertido que no sabe hacer las tareas del hogar pero es un genio cuando se trata de escribir- le defendió hasta que oyó una explosión que provenía de su casa

En seguida se echo a correr, dejando atrás a los otros que se morían de la risa, entro lo más rápido que pudo y se dirigió hasta la cocina de donde provenía el humo

-. Oh! Naruto, estoy bien! Solo que exploto la cocina- dijo como si nada señalando el cuarto que estaba atrás de él, que ahora era completamente negro

-. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS HICISTEIS?!- le regaño- ¡¿COMO RAYOS VOLASTEIS LA COCINA?! ¡¿NO TE HABIA DICHO QUE NO ESTRAS EN ELLA SI YO NO ESTABA?!

-. Ay, que genio, no hice nada, solo quería hacerme un poco de café- mostrando su taza

Naruto se quedo en silencio unos minutos sin duda su abuelo era la única persona que podía hacer estallar una cocina al intentar preparar un poco de café, soltó un suspiro de resignación y le sonrió ya que así era y así lo quería

-. Aquí esta tu encargo- dejando la sesta en la mesa, una vez mas calmado

-. Oh! gracias- acercándose para tomarlo

-. Como va la obra maestra?

-. No me hables de eso que ya estoy arto! Lo voy a dejar! – bufo molesto e hizo un puchero como un niño chiquito, tomando el borrador y tirándolo en el piso

Al rubio le dio un poco de risa y lo vio enternecido, a pesar de que su abuelo fuera un pervertido podía llegar a hacer tierno

-. No digas eso ero-senin, estoy seguro que podrás hacerlo, ya veras lo terminaras antes de mañana y te volverás un gran escritor- le contesto con un sonrisa mientras levantaba las hojas del piso

Y como si hubiera echo magia el mayor le dio una sonrisa y se puso a escribir, y antes del al atardecer termino el escrito.

-. Naru! encilla a Kyuubi que me voy a la ciudad!- grito alegre mostrándole el libro listo

En seguida fue a alistar al caballo, y en pocos minutos se estaba despidiendo de la persona que era la mas importante de su vida, sin evitar sentir que algo estaba apunto de iniciar, pero no le dio importancia y se dedico a ver a su abuelo partir.


	2. Chapter 2

**Bueno, espero que disfruten el cap.!**

**una cosa mas, el fic es mio y los tengo en otra pagina bajo el nombre del Bello y la Bestia, mi nombre de cuenta es el mismo!**

* * *

La tarde paso rápidamente y la noche empezaba a hacer presencia, Jiraya y Kyuubi iban a la mitad del camino, después de pedirle a una vieja mendiga unas cuantas indicaciones y esta les diera un mapa llegaron a una bifurcación.

-. Qué raro en el mapa no hay un camino con dos salidas- pensó en voz alta, mientras volvía a ver el mapa

-. Este viejo tiene el peor sentido de orientación del mundo

Pensaba Kyuubi con burla, y ya podía entender porque desde vivía con ellos Naruto era quien tomaba las decisiones a la hora de viajar, y sintiendo de cómo se tardarían se dedicó a ver los dos

-. !¿PERO QUE?!- grito totalmente sorprendido

Kyuubi podía ser un animal muy terco hasta el punto de ser orgulloso pero también podría ser uno muy leal y si había aprendido algunas cosas de su rubio dueño era de que si sus instintos le indicaban algo tenía que hacerles caso, y el sentía que algo muy malo pasaría si tomaban el camino de la derecha, así que sin esperar ordenes de Jiraya se encamino al otro lado pero cuando el mayor sintió como el caballo se movía jalo las riendas para detenerlo.

-. ¿Qué demonios te pasa? Vamos!, es por el otro lado- jalando las riendas del camino de la izquierda a la derecha

-. !¿QUE DEMONIOS TE PASA A TI?! AHORA ENTIENDO POR QUE EL MOCOSO PARECIA TAN PREOCUPADO CUANDO SALIAMOS!- gritaba mentalmente, mientras retrocedía

-. Vamos Kyuubi! Confía en mí, es un atajo, estoy seguro- haciendo que el animal entra al otro camino

-. Solo espero que no te arrepientas viejo- pensó resinado

Había pasado unos 5 minutos de haberse adentrado y ya había terminado de anochecer y el camino se había vuelto muy tétrico tanto a los ojos de Jiraya como los de Kyuubi y como el pensó el mayor empezaba a repetirse de su decisión.

Siguieron su camino, a pesar de los aullidos de lobos que se oían a lo lejos, cuando de repente un lobo salto de los arbustos enfrente a ellos.

-. POR DONDE NOS TRAJISTES KYUUBI!- le grito aterrado al ver que de un momento a otro estaban rodeados de ellos

-. NO EMPIECES ANCIANO!- relincho molesto y se echó a correr

En seguida los lobos fueron tras de ellos, soltando mordidas tanto a Kyuubi como a Jiraya, y de la nada un lobo saltó de una pequeña zanja haciendo que Jiraya perdiera el equilibro y callera de lleno al suelo, mientras veía como Kyuubi huía a lo lejos seguido de 5 lobos, al incorporase de nuevo dio un vistazo rápido a su alrededor y darse cuenta que estaba en lo más profundo del bosque pero no pudo terminar de aclarar sus ideas cuando empezó a visualizar a unos 3 lobos que salían de un lado de los árboles, su primera reacción fue huir de ellos y la de ellos fue la de perseguirlo, estaba tan desesperado que cuando vio una cerca, fue así ella y al momento de recargarse se rompió el candado y esta se abrió.

Él se cayó pero en seguida el cerro con el pie, sin darse cuenta que los lobos estaban muy cerca, así que cuando uno le mordió la punta de los zapatos, le asusto pero no tardó en reaccionar y darle una patada en el hocico al animal haciendo que este le soltara y pudiera parase, y darse cuenta que enfrente había un enorme y tenebroso castillo pero al no teniendo otro lugar a donde ir no tuvo otra alternativa que entrar.

Al llegar a la enorme puerta toco, al no recibir repuesta volvió a repetir el acto y al recibir la misma respuesta, empujo la puerta y descubrió que estaba abierta, una vez dentro observo a su alrededor.

-. Disculpen!- Grito nervioso- no les quiero molestar pero estoy perdido y necesito un refugio para la noche y me preguntaba si me darían cobijo por una noche!- seguía gritando lo suficiente mente fuerte para que alguien le contestara.

Él se empezaba a preguntar si el castillo estaba deshabitado al no contestarle nadie.

Karin

-. Que no Suigetsu

Cuando unas voces a sus espaldas le llamaron la atención, en seguida volteo pero lo único que vio fue a un candil y reloj. Por lo que decidió acercarse y tomar el candil para iluminar su camino.

-. POR SUPUESTO, QUE PUEDE QUEDARSE!

Volvió a oír un grito a sus espaldas y volteo con rudeza para volver a ver nada.

-. ¿Quién está ahí?

-. YO- tuvo de respuesta

-. ¿Dónde estás? No puedo verte

-. Detrás de ti- dijo con simpleza

-. No es cierto atrás de mí no hay nada- le aseguro al darse la vuelta

-. Estoy en tu mano- al ver dicho eso vio su mano con duda

-… - era lo único que podía decir al ver el candil

-. Halo!- dijo con una sonrisa

-. AH!- grito y lo soltó dejando que callera al suelo

-. Bien hecho, baka- volteo al darse cuenta que el reloj en la mesa empezaba a regañar al candil

-. No podemos dejarlo afuera con el frio y esos lobos por ahí- le contestaba mientras se levantaba

-. Claro que podemos, además ¿Qué crees que hará el amo cuando se entere?

-. No tiene por qué enterarse- dijo haciendo un puchero

-. Disculpen pero…- les interrumpió con duda ya que no sabía si era bueno o no meterse en una discusión de adornos de casa

-. Ah sí señor, perdónenos mi nombre es Suigetsu y esa amargada se llama Karin pase por aquí- empezó a saltar y el mayor se dispuso a seguirlo

-. Acaso no escuchas, detente ahora!- le gritaba Karin siguiéndolos

Suigetsu lo llevo a un pequeño cuarto donde había un gran sillón y una inmensa chimenea

-. Póngase cómodo, Juugo trae una manta por favor- y se lo pidió a un perchero que en seguida se fue en busca de lo encargado

-. No lo sientes en el sillón del amo!- volvió a gritar pero ya era tarde porque ya estaba sentando

-. Abran paso!- se oyó detrás de ella y enseguida el carrito del te había aparecido poniéndose a un lado del recién llegado- Buenas noches señor, mi nombre es Iruka y él es Konohamaru- Jiraya se quedó con la cara de "O.O WHAT?" ya que a su lado se estaba presentando una tetera y una taza- ¿Quiere un poco de te?- le pregunto

-. S-si, gracias

Y en seguida se la estaban sirviendo mientras Juugo lo cubría con la manta, pero antes de probar él te, un viento helado recorrió el cuarto y una voz imponente se oyó

-. ¡¿QUE DEMONIOS PASA AQUÍ?!- pregunto al ver a un extraño en su sillón

-. B-bueno veras Sasuke, este amable señor se perdió y…- no termino de explicar por qué el otro le gruño tan fuerte que apago el fuego que tenia

-. Para que sepas, amo yo me opuse todo el tiempo- le decía Karin pero al igual que al otro le gruño

Y menos de un segundo Sasuke se paró al frente de Jiraya lo levanto para empujarlo cerca de la puerta.

-. Tu ¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto de manera amenazadora

Jiraya estaba estático no sabía que responder, si le habían pasado cosas raras antes de que el llegara pero nunca pensó que vería a algo como el, con facilidad podría hacerse pasar por una bestia o hasta por un demonio pero no se lo diría

-. ¡¿ACASO SOLO VINISTES A VER A LA BESTIA!- más que pregunta parecía una afirmación y antes que el mayor pudiera responder, Sasuke le agarró del cuello de su camisa sacando a Jiraya de su retardo

-. N-no s-se equivoca, y-yo solo buscaba un refugio y…-no le dejo continuar

-. Con que un refugio, pues yo le daré su refugio- sentenció mientras lo saco de la habitación bajo la atenta mirada de terror de su sirvientes.

* * *

En el pueblo

* * *

A la mañana siguiente todo transcurría normalmente en el apacible y sencillo pueblo de Konoha y como era de esperase de vivir en un pueblo pequeño, la noticia que de Jiraya se había ido de viaje se expandió rápidamente (Cel: bola de chismoso ¬¬) hasta llegar a los oídos de cierto pedófilo egocéntrico y a su ayudante rosa que asechaban la cabaña del rubio desde afuera.

-. Sakura, esta es mi oportunidad!- le aseguro el mayor a la chica, alejándose del árbol dónde estaba escondido para acomodarse el traje

-. Pero Orochimaru ¿No crees que estés siendo un poco precipitado?, quiero decir el apenas tiene 16 años es solo un adolecente- trataba de hacerlo desistir mientras le pasaba el saco

-. ¿Pero qué tonterías dices Sakura? Si los 16 años son los mejores para ser padre (Cel: solo para aclarar creo que están en el siglo 16 o 17 en esta época era normal estar casados siendo muy jóvenes)

-. Pero… ni siquiera le has pedido matrimonio de forma adecuada- sacando un espejo de quien sabe dónde y colocarlo enfrente del mayor para que se diera los últimos toques

-. Tu solo deja esto en mis manos…- amarando su cabello con una liga para ponerse de lado y revisando que no tuviera nada en los dientes- Listo!, ahora- dándose la vuelta- Gracias a todos por venir a mi boda, solo tengo que entrar y ver "si acepta" (por favor noten el sarcasmo) guiñándoles un ojo.

Les dijo a todos sus amigos y/o seguidores (Cel: si se pregunta son los de la aldea del sonido) al oír la última oración se pusieron a reír a carcajadas ya que quien se reusaría a casarse con alguien como él, pero por otro lado en una mesa los hermanos Kabuto, Anko y Kimimaro lloraban a mares por lo dicho, abrazándose entre sí, cuando Kabuto saco pañuelo para sonarse la nariz y de paso la de sus hermanos.

Y así con paso seguro se dirijo a la puerta….

Mientras nuestro rubio favorito estaba sentado en la mesa del comedor listo para comer un rico plato de ramen cuando oye que llamar a la puerta, algo molesto por la interrupción separa de mala gana de su comida y se dispone a abrir la puerta, pero apenas la tenía entre abierta, cuando alguien la abre de un tirón empujando al rubio que estaba del otro y dejando ver a Orochimaru que entraba como pepe por su casa dejando al rubio mudo dé la impresión, que una vez se recuperó.

-. OROCHIMARU?!- grito al verlo entrar- _¿Qué rayos hace aquí?_

-. Buenos días, Naru- acercándose coquetamente a el – eh venido a traerte un propuesta

-. ¿q-Que clase de propuesta?- retrocediendo al comedor seguido del mayor

-. Solo imagínate esto- dijo sentándose en la mesa y poniendo sus zapatos en la mesa tirando el ramen del Kistune.

-. _MALDITO! COMO PUDISTES?! TT-TT_- grito internamente mientras lloraba por dentro.

-. Yo una cabaña rustica, mientras mi hermoso esposo me masajea los pies- sacándose los botas dejando ver sus pies marca no-conozco–un-cortaúñas - mientras los niños juegan con los perros-comento al rubio que solo veía los pies del mayor con asco y se tapaba la nariz- tendremos 6 o 7

-. Perros?- le pregunto mientras recogía el plato del piso y buscaba algo con que secar

-. Claro que no!, Naruto, sino muchachos fuertes como yo!- le decía emocionado

El rubio solo atinó a asentir, mientras reía nerviosas mente por alguna razón no le gustaba a donde se dirigía esa platica.

-. ¿Y sabes quién será mi esposo?- decía de manera insinuante

-. Déjame pensar…-_¿Dónde habrá dejado Ero-senin su escopeta?_

-. Pues TU, NARUTO!- Le grito

Pero el rubio eso le cayó como un balde de agua bien fría, dejo de buscar un trapo y se volteo de manera abrupta para ver como el otro empezaba a acercarse de forma amenazante así el, y el por instinto comenzara a retroceder.

-. Orochimaru, me algas pero… _NO ME GUSTAN LAS SERPIENTES_!- lo grito internamente lo ultimo

De repente sintió como choco y al darse la vuelta dio gracias a todos los dioses del mundo, mientras por otro lado Orochimaru lo acorralaba poniendo sus manos a cada lado de el para evitarle escapar cerrando sus ojos y para el pico para darle un beso, en eso Naruto busca con desespero la manija de la puerta y al encontrarla no duda ni un segundo para abrirla haciendo que el mayor callera de golpe al piso, ante la atenta mirada de los demás presentes que empezaron a reírse y más al ver como el rubio sacaba las botas del otro de su casa y Sakura se acercara al mayor y...

-. ¿Qué dejara todo en tus manos, no?- poniéndose de cuclillas al lado del tipo serpiente- y bien?, como estuvo?-le pregunto con una sonrisa burlona

-. TENDRE A NARUTO COMO MI ESPOSO DE ESO NO HAY DUDA!-le grito agarrando el cuello del Vestido de la chica para luego soltarla y esta callera y el otro se fuera echo una fiera, seguido del resto de lo presente que empezaban a levantar las cosas de la supuesta boda que se celebraría.

Al cabo de un par de horas, Naruto entre abrió la puerta y saco la cabeza para asegurarse de que estuviera solo, una vez confirmado, salió, cerró la puerta de un portazo y se dirigió a atender a los animales de su pequeña granja.

-. ¿Lo creen?, Me pidió matrimonio- dirigiéndose a unas gallinas en el corral- YO! Esposo de "ESE" pedófilo-pervertido-cara-de-reptil!- empezaba a gritar molesto arrojando las semillas con fuerza- JAMAS!, me escucharon, NUNCA JAMAS PASARA!, y mucho menos después de que tirara mi preciado ramen, con sus pies que huelen a queso echado a perder y….

No terminaba de quejarse cuando oyó unos galopes a lo lejos y al voltear sé quedo estupefacto ante la escena, Kyuubi, regresaba del bosque SOLO, SIN JINENTE!

-. KYU-CHAN!- le grito logrando parar al caballo, mientras él se acercaba lo más rápido que podía- ¿Qué paso? ¿Por qué estás solo? ¿Dónde está Ero-senin?- preguntaba aterrado

Intento calmarse, para al cabo de unos minutos tomar la decisión de ir a buscar a la única familia que le quedaba.

-. VAMOS! KYUUBI!- grito después de montarse, dirigiéndose al bosque.

Al llegar la tarde Kyuubi llevo al rubio a la misma bifurcación de donde había estado con el mayor, Naruto solo miraba extrañado el lugar, ya que nunca los había visto, y solo dejo que el caballo lo llevara, pero antes de entrar al camino, una voz de una anciana los detuvo.

-. Joven, deténgase- le decía una figura a su espalda

-. ¿Quién es Usted?-

-. Solo una pobre mendiga

-. Y ¿Qué desea?-

-. Solo le advierto que no tome ese camino- ante el comentario Naruto solo arqueo la ceja y antes que preguntara el "¿Por qué?" ella le contesto- Se dice que en ese camino hay un monstruo que se come a las doncellas y donceles que se atreven a pasar por ahí- le contaba la anciana. Por otro lado Kyuubi.

-. Esta anciana… tiene algo que no me gusta- pensó

Mientras Naruto solo escuchaba atento el relato de la mujer, y como le insistía que no fuera por ahí.

-. Lo siento, Pero no puedo hacerle caso- dijo sorprendiendo al anciana mendiga

-. ¿Qué?

-. Que lo siento pero no puedo hacerle caso, mi abuelo se fue por ese camino y si para encontrarlo me debo de enfrentar a mil bestias lo hare!- le dijo entrando rápidamente al bosque bajo la mirada curiosa de la mayor

-. Esto se pone interesante- menciono divertida

Naruto y Kyuubi revisaron todo el camino hasta llegar hasta donde se habían separado, ahí fue donde vieron el rastro y lo siguieron hasta al lúgubre castillo

-. ¿Seguro que es por aquí?- Le pregunto a su caballo que solo asintió

* * *

Por otro lado en el castillo

* * *

-. Tenías que dejarlo pasar y para colmo sentarlo en su sillón!- le regañaba Karin a Suigetsu

-. Ya Karin que no fue para tanto. Además el idiota se lo llevo antes de que pudiera preguntarle que si tenía una nieta o nieto doncel, que pudiéramos presentarle- decía refunfuñando e inflando sus mejillas

-. Aun sigues con eso? Sabes…

-. Hola!- se oyó una tierna voz haciendo que tanto el candil como el reloj dejaran de pelar- Disculpen! Busco a mi abuelo!- en eso paso la figura del rubio por los pasillos dejando a los dos con la boca abierta.

-. Lo viste!, es el doncel que vino a romper el hechizo- le decía emocionado, saltando hasta la puerta.

-. NO, que haces?!- le pregunto tratando de detenerlo pero no le pudo detener por que se cayo

Karin apenas se levantaba cuando Suigetsu llegó al poder visualizar la exquisita espalda del doncel decidió llevarlo a los calabozos dónde tenían al mayor, en eso cuando Naruto oyó que abrían una de las puertas a sus espaldas se voltio de inmediato donde alcanzo a ver una luz que de enseguida siguió y al verlo entrar a una habitación y subir las escaleras que se encontraban dentro no dudo en ir detrás de esa persona.

-. Qué raro creí ver algo- pensó en voz alta al ver que no había nadie excepto un candil

-. Naru?...-escucho un ruido era débil pero esa voz sin duda le pertenecía a el

-. ERO-SENIN!-corriendo a la celda de su abuelo, una vez cerca toma sus manos- estas muy pálido y frio ¿Quién te en cerro aquí?

-. Naruto, tienes que irte de aquí rápido!

-. Pero que dices, NO TE DEJARE! AH!- grito al sentir que era jalo por una gran fuerza y arrojado al suelo

-. QUE HACES AQUÍ?!- oyó una voz imponente desde las sombras - ¡¿Ah que has venido?!- le volvió a preguntar con el mismo tono

-. He venido por mi abuelo- decía tratando de sonar tranquilo- Por favor, déjalo ir no vez que esta enfermo – dijo preocupado

-. El jamás de ira de aquí, es mi prisionero-le respondió en forma autoritaria.

-. Debe de ver otra manera- tratando de hacerlo desistir- debe de haber algo que pueda hacer...

-. No puedes hacer nada- esta vez un poco dolido

Él rubio se quedó pensado unos minutos, hasta que una idea un tanto descabellada para algunos se le ocurrió, y si esa era la única forma de sacar a su abuelo de ese lugar lo haría y sin pensarlo dos veces, menciono las palabras que sentenciarían su destino.

-. Y si… yo tomara su lugar

Esas palabras bastaron hacer que todos quedaran mudos tanto su abuelo como a la figura misteriosa que se escandia en las sombras.


	3. Chapter 3

Pasaron algunos minutos y el silencio seguía haciendo presencia en los calabozos, la figura misteriosa que el rubio había visto moverse de un lado a otro hace poco, ahora estaba quieta en una esquina del cuarto y al voltear a ver a su abuelo, este se encontraba tieso agarrando los barrotes de la celda con su rostro más pálido que al inicio, el joven seguía viendo a su abuelo cuando la voz de ese ser se escuchó.

-. Tu... ¿arias eso por el?- se oía asombrado

El rubio no pudo responder, ya que un estruendo y la voz del mayor se lo impidió.

-. NO PIENSO PERMITIRLO!- grito lo más fuerte que pudo – No lo hagas Naru, solo vete de aquí

El menor solo le vio de manera enternecida mientras se paraba del suelo, se dirigió al candil cerca de la puerta, una vez ahí se dio la vuelta y...

-. Acércate a la luz- le pido de manera amable

El doncel pudo notar como esa figura dudo un poco de si salir o no de la oscuridad que lo envolvía, pero a los pocos segundos lo vio caminar poco a poco a la luz, dejando al rubio mudo, ya que nunca vio algo como lo era el, tenía la piel morada, labios y ojos negros, en medio de su rostro tenía una marca negra y para finalizar tenía en su espalda unas especies de aladas, una en forma de mano y otra eran puras serpientes, se tapó la boca con sus manos para contener su grito y cerró los ojos para intentar calmarse lo más posible, hasta que otra vez la voz de ese ser se escuchó haciendo que abriera los ojos.

-. A un viéndome ¿Piensas quedarte?- viéndole a lo ojos

-. Si lo hago ¿lo liberaras?

-. Sí, pero… tendrás que quedarte para siempre

-. Te doy mi palabra

Con esas palabras Sasuke se dirigió a abrir la celda que una vez abierta el hermoso rubio cayo de rodillas al suelo, mientras Jiraya corría a su lado.

-. No lo hagas Naru, soy viejo, ya he vivido mi vida…- en eso pasa Sasuke y lo toma del cuello de la camisa y lo lleva a rastra afuera- NO ESPERA!- fue lo último qué alcanzo a escuchar Naruto para correr dentro de la celda que tenía una pequeña ventana y ver como su abuelo y ese ser estaban en la entrada.

-. NO POR FAVOR, TENGA PIEDAD ES SOLO UN NIÑO!- seguía gritando el mayor

-. Ya no es tu responsabilidad- le decía seriamente mientras abría una especie de coche (Cel: para ser honesta no sé qué es XD) y lo metía adentro- LLÉVENLO AL PUEBLO!- ordeno y de la nada el coche empezó a moverse yendo a dirección de pueblo

Una vez que ya no podía visualizar el artefacto se dispuso a entrar, he ir a ver a ese hermoso ángel que tenía encerrado arriba.

-. Sasuke…- hasta que esa voz le detuvo- ya que tendremos a ese joven por un tiempo, ¿No crees deberíamos darle una habitación más cómoda?- la voz le pertenecía a Suigetsu- claro si te parece

Sasuke solo se dedicó a fulminarlo con la mirada y siguió su camino hasta la torre, ahí pudo ver como el joven estaba adentro de la celda viendo la ventana con tristeza.

-. Solo te lo llevaste y no me dejaste despedirme de el- le habla sin dejar de ver la ventana

El otro solo se quedó mudo, había sentido al incómodo con esas palabras, pero en seguida recordó las palabras del candil

-. Vamos, te llevare a tu habitación- agarrando a Suigetsu de la mesa y abría la puerta

-. Eh?... pero no-fue lo único que salió de sus labios al escucharlo

-. ¿Acaso quieres quedarte aquí?- le dijo molesto al no sentir que lo seguía

-. No pero...- trataba de contestarle pero el otro no le dejo

-. ENTONCES QUE ESPERAS, YA MUÉVETE!- le grito enojado, haciendo que el rubio se parara de golpe y fuera corriendo detrás de él.

El camino a su nueva habitación fue silencioso tanto por el como por el mayor, mientras Suigetsu sentía que quería arranarse el cabello como ese había atrevido a hablarle así a su única esperanza de volver a la normalidad.

-. Vamos dile algo...- le susurro

-. Ah sí- dijo en voz baja para voltear a ver al rubio y decirle- Puedes sentirte libre al recorrer el castillo, si necesitas algo mi sirvientes te ayudaran, solo no vayas a la sala este por nada del mundo.

-. ¿Que hay en la sala este?- le pregunto de manera curiosa

-. ESTA PROHIBIDA!- le grito de manera amenazante, por otro lado Suigetsus sentía que avanzaban nada

Al poco tiempo llegaron a donde el doncel dormiría el resto de sus días, el rubio examino el lugar y para su asombro era de su gusto, mientras ignoraba a los 2 seres que vigilaban sus movimientos con total interés

-. Invítalo a cenar- le volvió a susurrar el candil

Como Sasuke nunca antes había tenido la necesidad de ser amable con alguien o mucho menos de preguntarles si querían hacer algo

-. VAS A ACOMPAÑARME A CENAR!-Le grito- ES UNA ORDEN!

Y sin esperar la respuesta del otro cerró la puerta, dejando a un rubio impactado que se recargo en la pared y solo dejo que unas finas lágrimas surcaran su rostro, ya que no se permitiría derramar más.

Al cabo de un tiempo se escucha que tocan a la puerta y el joven una vez más calmado se dirigió abrirla, para encontrarse con un juego de vajilla que entraba a su cuarto.

-. Vinimos a traerte un poco de te- le dijo la tetera, el rubio solo retrocedió por instinto hasta chocar con el ropero que se... ¿¡quejo!?

-. Lo siento, déjeme presentarme me llamo Iruka, y el Konohamaru y la que tienes atrás se llama Ino- se presentaron dejado al doncel con cara de "WHAT O.O" y los ojos bien abiertos

-. Te dije quera bonito- hasta que esa frase lo volvió en si

-. Ya, ya, vamos pásele su te- le pidió, haciendo que la joven taza saltara rápidamente hasta el rubio

Naruto solo se agacho hasta estar lo suficientemente cerca como para tomar la taza y luego sentarse en el piso y darle un pequeño sorbo

-. Lo que hicisteis fue muy valiente!- le felicito Iruka

-. Todos dijimos eso-agrego Ino

Al decir eso el joven baja la mirada

-. Pero perdí a mi familia, mis sueños, todo- comento con tristeza

Al verlo así tanto la tetera como el ropero entendieron que era mejor no seguir con la conversación respecto a ese tema, así que optaron por una conversación más amena con cosas triviales, hasta que Iruka vio el reloj

-. Mira la hora que es y la cena no está en la mesa, se mejor que nos vayamos- dirigiéndose a la puerta- vamos Konohamaru!- le grito desde afuera

La tacita se despidió de ellos y se fue saltando, una vez que ellos quedaron solos, Ino se dispuso a examinar al rubio de pies a cabeza

-. Vemos que tenemos para cenar- dijo emocionada mientras buscaba en sus cajones

-. Gracias por tu oferta pero no bajare a cenar

-. ¡¿QUE?! -grito aterrada por el comentario, en eso llego Karin

-. El amo aguarda- haciendo una reverencia asiéndose a un lado para permitirle el paso

Por otro lado para ser más precisos en el comedor

-. ¿Por qué no baja?- le preguntaba Sasuke a Iruka y Suigetsu caminando de un extremo a otro del comedor

-. Vamos Sasuke-kun, ese niño perdió a su abuelo- decía la tetera

-. Sin mencionar su libertad- le interrumpió el candil

-. Todo eso en un día debes de ser más compresible

-. Cambiando de tema ¿no crees que sea la persona que rompa el hechizo?

-. Claro que sí!, no soy tonto- dijo enojado- pero él es tan hermoso mientras yo...- pero antes de terminar le interrumpió la tetera

-. Por eso debes tratar mostrarle algo más que eso por eso deberías tratar de pararte más derecho y usar una camisa (Cel: recuerden que en la imaginen no tiene)

-. También deberías intentar sonreír más, vamos muéstranos una sonrisa

Y así siguieron logrando tener la completa atención del peli-azul, hasta que oyeron unos pasos que provenían desde afuera y una vez que vieron que la puerta se abría, Sasuke trataba de poner en práctica lo que le habían dicho (menos lo de la camisa por donde iba a sacar una en esos momentos) hasta que salió una Karin muy nerviosa

-. Y bien ¿dónde está?- sonriendo de manera amenazante

-. B-bueno el... q-que debido ah- se ricino y dio un suspiro mientras bajaba la mirada- No vendrá-dijo de forma desanimada

Ante esas palabras todos voltearon a ver al peli-azul que...

Todos los presentes voltearon a ver Sasuke que mantenía una expresión de estupor ante lo dicho por Karin, es que… ¿Lo habían rechazado? No se lo podía creer, ya que para que mentir, el jamás pero NUNCA JAMAS! Lo habían rechazado, antes de tener esa molesta maldición no había mujer o doncel que se le negara y al volverse un monstruo dejo al mundo de lado si pero aun así Karin seguía tras de él, pero duro poco en ese estado ya que una vez paso el estado de sorpresa, como dice el dicho después de la calma, viene la tormenta.

-. QUE?!

Grito enojado a mas no poder saliendo volando literalmente (recuerden que tiene alas) del comedor al cuarto del doncel seguido de Iruka, Karin y Suigetsu.

-. AMO TRATE DE CALMARSE, POR FAVOR!- le gritaba Karin

Pero en eso momentos no la escuchaba a ella, ni nadie y al estar en ese estado ni se dio cuenta a qué hora llego afuera del cuarto del menor, de inmediato intento abrirla pero fue su sorpresa que tenía seguro por lo que acto por golpearla y gritar desde el pasillo.

-. TE DIJE QUE BAJARAS A CENAR!

-. No tengo hambre- le contesto con voz neutral

-. COMO?!

-. Sasuke, cálmate- le pidió el candil

-. Como quieres que me calme, si él es tan **DOBE!** – grito lo último esperando que lo escuchara

-. Al menos no soy un **TEME INSENSIBLE CON MUY PERO MUY MAL GENIO**!- se escuchó del otro lado

-. Te voy a…- no termino la frase porque lo interrumpió Suigetsu

-. Vez! Por eso no tienes pareja- le reclamaba el candil como una madre a su único hijo que no estaba casado a los 40

-. No moleste vela andante- contesto molesto

-. Amo, creo que le baka tiene razón- le dijo Karin con resignación

-. Sí, sí, estoy de acuerdo con ellos, debería de calmarse y ser un poco más amable con él,- le decía la Iruka muy esperanzado de su relación con el doncel

Sasuke se les quedo viendo para luego voltear a ver a la puerta del cuarto, suspiro de forma resignada y se quedó callado un tiempo como acomodando las palabras que iba a decir.

-. Sería un gran honor para mí si me acompañaras a cenar-decía apretando los puños con fuerza, mientras arrastraba las palabras

-. CofcofPorFavorCofcof- menciono Karin mientras fingía una tos

-. Por favor- repitió sin ánimos

-. NO, gracias- le respondió de inmediato el rubio

Al Sasuke solo le salió un tic en la ceja, como alguien podía ser tan testarudo si se podía decir así, como para rechazarlo dos vez y de paso después de ser según el "tan amable" y en seguida empezó a preguntarse ¿En qué demonios pensó cuando decidió que ese rubio se quedara en su castillo?¿Por qué le estaba afectando tantos sus rechazos?¿Porque sentía que si no veía esos hermosos ojos color cielo moriría?... esa última pregunta hizo que abriera los ojos desmesuradamente y agitara la cabeza de un lado a otro en signo de negación y una vez que saco esa idea de su cabeza, se dio media vuelta y:

-. Está bien, sino quiere cenar conmigo, no cenara NUNCA!- les dijo a sus sirvientes mientras volvía a su cuarto

Una vez que dejaron solos a los sirvientes, estos sacaron un gran suspiro y voltearon a verse entre sí como diciéndose "Acaso podría ver salido peor", mientras le dedicaban una última mirada a la puerta de cuarto del doncel pera después irse, menos Suigetsu ya que Karin se puso enfrente de el para evitar que avanzara más.

-. ¿Adónde crees que vas?- poniendo su mano en señal de alto

-. Pues… irme a dormir ¿no?- contesto confundido

-. Oh! Claro que NO!, tú te quedas aquí y le vigilarías- apuntado al cuarto del rubio

En ese momento la imaginación pervertida de Suigetsu salió disparada con un rayo de luz

* * *

Imaginación de Suigetsu

* * *

_-. oh! Suigetsu –sama eres tan divertido y atractivo, mucho mejor que ese teme- decía un hermoso rubio a un candil en su regazo_

_-. Si, lo sé, pero no tan hermoso como tú lindura- guiñándole un ojo en forma coqueta_

_-. p-Pero que dice- dijo de forma nerviosa, con un tierno sonrojo_

_-. La verdad- Acercándose al doncel para __besarle_

-. _Suigetsu-sama- contento el rubio cerrando sus ojos- Por favor tómame_

* * *

_Fin de la imaginación de Suigetsu_

* * *

-. s-si hermoso rubio te hare mío- dijo mientras ponía cara de pervertido haciendo que tanto Karin e Iruka lo vieran una gota en la nuca y al darse cuenta que había hablado en voz alta- Cofcof d-digo, oh NO! Por favor no me dejes SOLO cuidando a este HERMOSO e INDENFESO DONCEL- y con eso, volvió a perderse en sus pensamientos depravados

Iruka y Karin solo lo veían con una gota muy más grande y con los ojos bien abiertos al cara de pervertido del candil

-. Eres raro… pero no importa, solo avísanos, si pasa algo, De acuerdo- le dijo Karin

-. Como digas Moun Capitana- le contesto poniendo su mano en su frente estilo soldado para después ponerse a marchar enfrente de la puerta mientras los otros dos se iban

* * *

Por otro lado en la sala este

* * *

-. Maldito usuratonkachi!, fue amable con el pero me rechazo! Como se atreve- decía molesto entrando a su habitación

Sasuke se encontraba rompiendo todo a su paso mientras maldecía al que según él era la persona más orgullosa del mundo, levanto la vista y vio la rosa que le aviado la hechizara y en seguida recordó el espejo de mano que le permitía ver a cualquier persona no importa donde estuviera

-. Quiero verle- le ordeno mientras lo tomaba de la mesa

En seguida el reflejo de Sasuke desapareció, dejando ver a un hermoso rubio sentando en su cama acompañado de un ropero

-._Pero el amo no es tan mal cuando lo conoces- le decía Ino_

_-. No importa!, no quiero nada que ver con ese teme insensible – le contesto el otro mientras inflaba sus mofles y se volteaba para no verla_

Al oír sus comentarios Sasuke no pudo seguir su conversación por lo que alejo el espejo y volvió a poner en su lugar mientras se apoyaba en la mesa tapando con una mano su rostro

-. Te estas engañando mocoso- le oyó una voz femenina a sus espaldas

-. QUE DEMONIOS QUIERES AHORA?!- grito entre enojado y frustrado

-. Él nunca te podrá ver como algo más que una bestia

-. COMO QUIERES QUE ME VEA DE OTRO FORMA?! SI ME VEO ASÍ!

-. No te verías así, si hubieras sido más amable conmigo- eso fue la gota que derramo el vaso, ya que el moreno en seguida se volteó y salió al balcón

-. Y SI TU NO TE HUBIERAS DISFRAZADO DE ESA PORDIOSERA, NO TE HUBIERA TRATADO DE ESE MODO!

Pero para su mala suerte la voz de la mujer ya se había desaparecido, junto con ella, haciendo que el príncipe destrozara todo lo que había en su habitación, el tiempo paso y en castillo se encontraba en completo silencio hasta que Suigetsu escucho unos "ruidos" muy raros que venían de una de las cortinas, así que poco a poco se fue acercando hasta estar muy cerca y levantar la cortina, se quedó impactado por encontrase con otro candil de plata y plumero (que estaban demasiado cerca) que al verse descubierto se esperaron de golpe

-. Itachi-sama!, Deidara-san – aún seguía en estado de sorpresa-¿Qué hacían detrás de la cortina?

-. V-vez Deidara-Kun te dije que las cortinas estaban muy sucias- dijo el candil del plata tratando de incorporarse y sonar natural

-. S-si tiene razón Itachi-sama, si me disculpa tengo cosas que hacer- y enseguida se fue corriendo el plumero como si su vida dependiera de ello, dejando solos a los dos candiles

El candil de oro empezó a sonreír de forma malicioso al otro

-. ¿Por qué sonríes así? Suigetsu

-. Por nada… y como le…- pero fue cortado por el otro

-. ES CIERTO! SUIGETSU!… eh oído que tenemos visitas-tratando de evitar el tema

-. Así, es un doncel- le dijo extrañado

-. UN DONCEL!- le grito con estrellitas en los ojos

-. Si un doncel, pero…-viendo al piso

-. Aún no controla su mal genio, ¿verdad?- le interrumpió de forma desanimada

-. Y aparte lo sepáralo de su abuelo,

-. Ototo-baka, así nunca se romperá el hechizo

En ese momento hicieron una pausa, pero antes que uno de ellos se dignara a hablar el sonido de una puerta abriéndose les llamo la atención y al darse la vuelta vieron que era el rubio que salía de su habitación de forma cautelosa y se empezaba a pasear por los pasillos.

-. A SALIDO!- se gritaron viéndose entre sí para después ir detrás de el

Naruto caminaba por los pasillos en busca de la cocina, ya que a pesar que les había dicho que no tenía hambre su estómago le gano

-. Soy un esclavo en la cocina ¡¿para qué?!- escucho unas voces desde un cuarto que estaba hasta el fondo del pasillo- una obra maestra desperdiciada

Al llegar pudo ver como una estufa se quejaba, mientras Iruka y un reloj guardaban unos platos

-. No seas tan dramático Kankuro-kun, asido un día largo para todos- le hablaba Iruka a la estufa

-. Para mí, que ese doncel es muy obstinado es decir le dijo "Por favor" – mencionaba el reloj, guardado un plato

-. Perdón por ser tan obstinado- al oír la voz, tanto Karin como Iruka voltearon

-. Joven!- dijo Karin- permíteme presentarme me llamo Karin y soy la ama de llaves en jefe- dando una reverencia estilo princesa

-. Mucho gusto me llamo Naruto Namikaze- les saludo dedicándole una hermosa Sonrisa haciendo que todos los presentes se sonrojaran

-. d-de s-seguro ya conoció a Iruka-san el mayordomo principal- presento nerviosa mientras que el mencionado se acercó al rubio y le pidió la mano para depositar un beso en ella pero antes de tocarlo algo o más bien dos candiles se lo impidieron y empezaban a besarle las dos manos con descaro- Así ellos son Suigetsu el baka e Itachi-sama el hermano mayor del amo- presentaba la pelirroja tratando de hacer que los dos le soltaran las manos- nos podría decir ¿que lo trae por aquí?

-. Me gustaría comer algo- dijo haciendo que los dos candiles le dejaran las manos

-. Siendo así, Kankuro, a preparar la cena se a dicho- en eso la estufa prendió la lumbre e Iruka- Ahora a sacar la vajilla- yendo a los estantes

-. Se les olvido lo que dijo el AMO!- al gritar Karin todos la vieron con cara de "todo estará bien mientras no se entere" a esa expresión ella solo saco un suspiro- está bien denle pan, agua y…-no termino de decir porque le interrumpió Itachi

-. Vamos Karin, no es un prisionero es un invitado- le decía mientras pensaba-_Y si todo sale bien mi cuñado n_n-_

Al acabar de cenar, Itachi y Suigetsu se disponían a mostrarle el castillo, hasta que sin darse cuenta llegaron a la sala este, ahí el rubio le estallo la curiosidad y quiso ir mas arriba pero de repente los dos candiles se pusieron nerviosos y le insistían (cosa que solo hizo que se interesara más en ir a ver) para que mejor fueran a ver la biblioteca, el rubio le siguió el juego pero una vez que le dieron la espalda, subió por las escaleras hasta llegar a un cuarto.

Cuando entro lo examino y se le hizo muy raro, estaba prácticamente destruido, con las cortinas rotas junto con algunos muebles pero lo que más le llamo la atención fue que había un cuadro de apuesto joven de cabellos azabaches y unos hermoso ojos ónix rasgado del rostro, se quedó perdido en eso ojos hasta que uno intenso brillo lo hizo voltear y encontrarse con una rosa, que parecía que flotaba en la mesa, mientras era cubierta por un cristal. Integrado por la rosa, le quito el cristal pero antes de poder tocarla una sombra le cubrió y cuando se dio la vuelta vio sorprendido a Sasuke que lo vio con ojos de pocos amigos, mientras le pasaba por un lado dándole la espalda y volvía a cubrir la rosa

-. Lárgate- murmuro apenas audible

-. Eh?...- dijo el rubio en señal no verle oído

-. QUE TE LARGUES!- grito arrojando una silla al otro lado de la habitación, espantando al rubio, quien sin darse cuenta estaba en el suelo con una mejilla a dolorida

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, Sasuke al notar que le había golpeado abrió los ojos como platos y vio como el doncel lo veía con miedo y se agarraba la mejilla adolorida, intento ayudarlo pero apenas se le había acercado unos pasos el joven salió corriendo sin voltear atrás, por otro lado Sasuke solo se llevó una mano a la frente para después decir "otra vez no".

Por otro lado Itachi y Suigetsu estaban que no los calentaba ni el sol, porque se habían dado cuenta que Naruto no estaba con ellos, pero de repente vieron como una silueta salía corriendo de entre los pasillos

-. Naru te estábamos…- no termino de decir Suigetsu al notar como el doncel tenía una marca roja en le mejilla

-. Naruto ¿Adónde vas?- le pregunto Itachi cuando vio que se dirigía a la puerta

-. Ya no soporto más!, me voy!-decía saliendo por la puerta- aunque les di mi palabra no puedo estar con él!

-. ¡¿Qué DEMONIOS PASO?!- esta vez pregunto Suigetsu pero ya era tarde el doncel ya se había ido.

Naruto salió lo más rápido que pudo del castillo, montado en Kyuubi, con dirección al pueblo, no sabía por qué pero las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus orbes azules y apretaba más las riendas, sin notar como la silueta de una mujer lo veía con tristeza y luego volteaba a ver el castillo con ira, al mismo tiempo que unos lobos empezaban a seguirlo.


	4. Chapter 4

El tiempo pasaba, y Naruto se adentraba más en el bosque mientras las lágrimas seguían saliendo de sus hermosos ojos azules, el no entendía la razón pero el corazón le dolía más que el golpe, cerró los ojos con fuerza y con una mano se secó las lágrimas, cuando pudo calmarse paro para ver el camino, que una vez vio, noto que no era el mismo por donde había venido.

-. n-no puede ser- dijo al ver que estaba perdido

Y de repente se oyó un aullido a sus espaldas, y al voltear pudo ver a un grupo de lobos, acercarse con cautela, hacia él y Kyuubi. Sin perder tiempo jalo las riendas para que Kyuubi avanzara, para después darle dos tiros más para que empezara a galopar más rápido.

Se inició una carrera, donde solo había dos resultados la muerte segura del rubio y su corcel o que de milagro lograran despistarlos y ellos pudieran llegar al pueblo, perdido en sus pensamientos no supo cuando un lobo le salto encima haciendo que callera de lleno al suelo golpeándose la cabeza dejándole inconsciente por unos minutos, provocando que Kyuubi frenara al instante y se quedara a su lado, tratando de protegerlo de sus agresores, poniéndose al frente de él mientras daba patadas, pero no conto que una ventisca de inicios de invierno soplara y atorara la rienda en una rama haciéndolo incapaz de moverse con libertad y mucho menos ser capaz de proteger al blondo que empezaba a incorporarse de la caída.

Naruto al visualizar como Kyuubi lo protegía y que sus riendas estaban atoradas no dudo ni un momento de pararse e intentar salvarlo, armándose de una rama que había a su lado, fue avanzando hasta ponerse al frente del caballo, dándole un buen golpe a cualquier lobo que intentara morderles, una vez que los animales se alejaran de ellos se dio la vuelta, tratando inútilmente de desatar las correas, haciendo que bajara la guardia, cosa que aprovecho un lobo para saltarle encima de nuevo, y mordiéndole la ropa hizo que callera al piso de nuevo separándolo de Kyuubi, el rubio vio horrorizado como ese mismo lobo se daba la vuelta para así poder terminar lo que había empezado.

Cerró los ojos con fuerza esperado el ataque, pero en vez de eso se escuchó el llanto del animal, mientras sentía que era levantado del piso al estilo princesa, haciendo que el rubio abriera los ojos y se encontrarse siendo rodeado por los brazos de Sasuke.

-. t-TEME!- le dijo sorprendido

-. Tenías que ser dobe- contesto el azabache con su entre cejo fruncido

Se quedaron mirándose a los ojos por unos segundos, olvidándose de todo y todos, una extraña sensación de alivio se apodero de Sasuke, era increíble como el simple hecho de tener a ese ruidoso rubio entre sus brazos la hacían llenarse de una sensación de paz y de un deseo de no querer soltarlo nunca de su lado pero enseguida recordó como estuvo a punto de perderlo haciendo que apretara más su abrazo y se llenara de ira con los pobres animales por intentar arrebatarle al rubio, por su lado Naruto sintió la misma paz del mayor y como se sentía seguro en esos brazos que lo apretaban con fuerza

-. achuu…- se quejó al sentir como el mayor lo seguía apretando

Al escucharlo el mayor aflojo el agarre y volteo a ver de reojo a los lobos que se preparaban para un nuevo ataque, se dispuso alejar a Naruto del alcance de la manada poniéndolo al lado de kyuubi, para momentos después iniciar una gran pelea entre él y los lobos, pelearon por unos minutos hasta que la final los lobos salieron huyendo del lugar dejado a un Sasuke herido y cansado, que se desmayó al paso de unos segundos, Naruto se le quedo viendo, muchos su lugar hubieran huido y dejado ahí al azabache, pero él era una de esas personas con un gran corazón que le impedía abandonarlo, así que con mucho esfuerzo levanto al mayor del piso y lo subió en Kyuubi para volver al castillo.

* * *

**~*Una vez en el castillo… *~**

* * *

-. Que no hagas eso teme- le regañaba Naruto a Sasuke que intentaba curarse así mismo lamiendo la herida- déjame ayudarte

Al decir eso, tomo el brazo lastimo del mayor sentándose a su lado para ponerle encima un trapo que sumergió en agua caliente provocando que se quejara de dolor.

-. ESO DUELE DOBE!- gritándole al rostro

-. SI TE QUEDARAS QUIETO NO TE DOLERIA!- y el rubio se lo regreso

-. No me dolería sino hubieras escapado - dijo sonriéndole de medio lado

-. Y si no me hubieras golpeado no habría escapado

Se volvió a formar un incómodo silencio entre ellos, Sasuke levanto la mano para ponerla en la mejilla del otro que a pesar que ya había pasado tiempo desde ese incidente seguía un poco roja.

-. Lo siento- se disculpó de la forma más honestad del mundo, haciendo que tanto el rubio como los sirvientes (que los espiaban desde afuera del cuarto) sorprendidos- ¿Aun te duele? – le pregunto acariciando con suavidad su rostro

El menor se le quedo viendo con los ojos bien abiertos, no podía creer el cambio tan rápido en la actitud del otro, que no podía evitar sonreírle con ternura mientras pensaba.

-. _No eres tan Teme como pensaba_

En eso Sasuke, se quedó cautivo por la sonrisa que le dedico, era la primera vez desde que llego al castillo que le veía con esa expresión y ya se había enamorado de esa sonrisa

-. g-gracias- dijo bajo el rubio sacando al mayor de sus pensamientos

-. eh?

-. Q-que gracias por salvar mi vida- repito más alto con un lindo sonrojo

Se veía tan tierno ante la visión del mayor que no pudo resistir darle un beso, con sus dos manos le atrapo el rostro y se lo planto en la mejilla, cerca de la comisura de los labios dejando a Naruto entre sonrojado y sorprendido, y sus sirvientes más que felices ya que se podía ver que algo estaba creciendo entre esos dos. Después del beso volvieron a continuar con la tarea de curar a Sasuke en silencio, pero no uno incomodo más bien como uno cálido lleno de paz, una paz que el mayor no había sentido desde hace mucho tiempo.

* * *

**~*En Konoha*~**

* * *

Todo transcurría como era habitual, ignorando (obviamente) por completo los hechos vividos por el rubio y Jiraya, pero eso sí, de lo que no se paraba de hablar, era de la forma olímpica del que el menor rechazo al mayor al "dejarlo plantado en el altar", y como ahora Orochimaru desahogaba sus penas en el bar en compañía de su mejor amiga Sakura.

-. Me rechazo, Sakura- empezaba hablar Orochimaru, a la joven que volvía con las bebidas

-. ¿Cerveza?- le pregunto de forma amable pero antes de escuchar respuesta alguna, el otro le había arrebatado los dos tarros de las manos

-. Me humillo públicamente a MI! EL GRAN OROCHIMARU! ESO JAMAS LO VOY A PERDONAR!- le grito arrojando los tarros al fuego de la chimenea

-. Cálmate no fue la gran cosa- le decía mientras tomaba el asiento a su lado

-. Me siento un perdedor- le contesto sin ánimos y con la cabeza gacha

-. TU?!, por dios Orochimaru- le decía indignada por la actitud del otro- trata de mantener la calma, ¿no ves que todos los que están en este lugar matarían por ser usted? Y que también ¿Qué atraes a la mayoría de las jóvenes doncellas y donceles del pueblo?

El mayor solo le ignoro, mientras le pedía a Kabuto (que conveniente él y sus dos hermanos eran camareros) otro tarro de cerveza, que de inmediato se lo dieron, junto con una sonrisa coqueta y un giño de parte del peli-griss

-. VEZ!- grito Sakura al notar le actitud del chico con lentes

-. ¿Qué tiene sino es Naru?- tomando un poco del baso

-. HAY! Quien te entiende, primero lo odiabas ya que era muy molesto cuando niño- le regañaba ganándose la atención del otro- y ahora estas que te mueres porque un mocoso te rechazo, es acaso ¿Qué te distes por vencido?

-. ¿Qué quieres decir?- le dijo intrigado por la forma de expresarse de la peli-rosa

Pero antes de que le pudiera responder, la puerta del bar se abrió con fuerza dejando ver un pálido y aterrado Jiraya, que inmediato empezaba a gritar:

-. AYUDENME!

-. ¡¿Jiraya?!, ¿qué te paso?- le preguntaba el dueño

-. LO TIENE, ATRAPADO EN LA MASMORRA!- corriendo a uno de los clientes del recinto para empezar a jalarlo de cuello de la camisa

-. ¡¿A quién?!- pregunto otro

-. A NARUTO- al solo decir ese nombre, capto toda la atención del peli-largo

-. Detente ahí Jiraya ¿Quién tiene a Naru atrapado?- _Sin duda es una buena forma de conquistar al rubio- _pensaba para si Orochimaru.

-. UNA HORRIBLE Y HORRORASA BESTIA!- esa frase, hizo que todos los presentes del lugar empezaran a reírse a carcajadas burlándose del pobre y aterrado hombre

-. Tranquilo, Jiraya te ayudaremos a salvarlo- le decía con sarcasmo la serpiente para ordenarle a dos hombres que sacaran al mayor (un que tiene la misma edad) del lugar

Pero cuando Jiraya le oyó decir que lo ayudarían a salvarlo, se llenó de esperanzas pero antes de que le pudiera agradecer, se encontraba tirado en la calle, mientras oía como los demás se burlaban de él, pero eso no le detuvo, de inmediato se paró y salió corriendo a su casa.

Sin saber que le había dado una idea a cierta persona, que lo único que quería era tener a cierto rubio a su lado como si se tratase de otro trofeo del cual presumir.

-. ¿Qué tanto piensas?- le pregunto la peli-rosa, al otro al ver como se había quedado pensativo desde que echaron al peli-blanco

-. Sabes Sakura…- le dijo volteando la a ver

-. Si?- dijo confundida

-. Naru amaba... NO! Se podría decir que adora ese hombre ¿verdad?- poniendo una sonrisa maliciosa, mientras la joven solo asentía- Y que haría lo que sea por el ¿cierto?

-. Claro, en su única familia

-. Lástima que su juicio no sea tan cuerdo, no crees- volteando a ver a la puerta

-. ¿Qué planeas, Orochimaru?- empezando a captar la idea

-. Ya veras, mi querida Sakura, tengo un plan- finalizo para ponerse de pie, imitado por la joven que después de pagar, salieron del lugar

-. ¿Y… no piensas decirme tu gran plan?- le pregunto una vez alejados del resto de las personas

-. Tu solo aguarda, ya que desde este momento Inicia el plan- empezando a caminar más rápido

Sakura solo le seguía en silencio, ¿Qué clase de plan era ese para no contarle? No podía evitar preguntarse con temor de que todo terminara en tragedia, no era que sintiera una gran simpatía por la familia Namikaze, era más, odiaba a Jiraya, ya que una vez le estafo dinero para irse a un burdel diciéndole que le ayudaría a encontrar pareja, pero no pudo evitar sentir cariño fraternal así ese pequeño sol, que era el rubio, que siempre estuvo a su lado, brindándole su apoyo incondicional, y perdida con sus pensamientos se adentraron a un callejón, perdiéndose en la oscuridad de este.

* * *

**~*De vuelta al Castillo*~**

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, a pesar del increíble frio causado por el invierno que se acercaba, Naruto había salido del castillo con dirección a los establos, que una vez dentro.

-. ¿Cómo estas, amigo?- le pregunto el rubio a su caballo, el cual a verlo se lleno de alegría

-. _Mocoso!, estas vivió! que bueno que ese imbécil no te hiciera nada_ _por a verte escapado de su castillo, sabes yo…- _Kyuubi le contaba lo que le había pasado, aunque sabia que sus palabras no eran entendidas por los humanos, pero ese niño rubio le entendía de maravilla.

-. Yo también me alegro de ver que estas bien- mientras le colocaba la riendas- ven vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín- le dijo con una encantadora sonrisa, un vez listo para salir

Cunado salieron de los establos, Kyuubi noto como su rubio dueño estaba distraído, ya que no había dicho palabra alguna desde que empezaron a caminar, el caballo preocupado por la actitud del menor, le dio unos golpecito en el hombro haciéndolo reaccionar, y volteara ver lo con una sonrisa.

-. Perdón por a verte preocupado es que…- soltó un suspiro y le dio un abrazo- esto es muy diferente a lo que estoy acostumbrado

Ya no tenia que decir mas, ya que Kyuubi le entendía a la perfección, desde que llego a su casa, veía como todas las mañanas se levantaba muy temprano a cuidar de él y los otros animales de la granja, sin mencionar que los quehaceres de la casa, como lavar la ropa, barrer, sacudir, trapear, prepara el desayuno, la comida y la cena, también hacer los mandados, sin duda el rubio era joven muy trabajador y ahora que había otras "personas" para atenderlo a él, le debía resultar extraño, pero … y ahora que lo pensaba… ¿Qué hacia Jiraya?, ya que tenia una terrible relación con los animales, cada vez que quería "ayudar" con en el aseo de la casa algo terminaba rompiéndose, tenia un terrible sentido de la orientación que podía perderse en un baño y sin mencionar que su cocina era horrible

-. _¿Cómo le estará yendo al viejo?- _pensó divertido ya que al ver que no podía hacer nada debía estar pasando un martirio

Los dos estaban tan adentrados en sus pensamientos, que no se dieron cuenta, de cuando un banquillo llego corriendo a ellos como si se tratara de un perro, el joven por instinto se puso en cuclillas y extendió sus brazos, que de inmediato fue aprovechado por el pequeño banco que salto a el muy feliz, haciendo reír al rubio, todo eso fue visto por unos penetrantes ojos ónix que vieron maravillados cada uno de los movimientos del doncel, provocándole un sonrisa llena de cariño.

-. Sin duda es un joven increíblemente espceial y unico, si es capaz que el gran tempano de hielo Sasuke Uchiha sonría de esa manera- dijo en tono burlón Itachi

-. Cállate!- fue lo único que le respondió al otro, para volver a realizar su tarea de observar al mas joven, fue tanta su concentración que no se dio cuenta que puso su mano en el vendaje echo por el rubio, mientras su corazón era en vuelto por una sensación calidad

-. Se nota que es una persona muy esocial y unica- repitió de nuevo con una gran sonrisa recibiendo el asentamiento de Karin

-. Quiero hacer algo especial por el…- dijo en susurro sin dejar de ver al rubio que se divertía jugando con los animales- pero no se…. Que darle…

Esas palabras sorprendieron al candil y al reloj, ya que era la primera vez que el Uchiha menor decía algo como eso a otra persona, no! mas bien era la primera vez que quería hacer algo por alguien que no fuera hacia su persona.

-. Bueno amo, hay muchas cosa que puede darle como ropa, chocolates, muñecos, promesas que jamás realizaras- le decía Karin sin saber que era ignorado por el Uchiha.

-. Estas loca, no digas tonterías- le interrumpió Itachi- ¿No acabamos de decir que era diferente?- al decir eso la joven asintió- entonces hay que hacerle algo muy especial- dijo lo ultimo de forma pensativa.

-. YA SE!- se oyó un grito a sus espaldas

El grito los tomos por sorpresa a Itachi junto con Karin, pero con Sasuke fue diferente el solo bufo molesto y dijo:

-. ¿Qué rayos quieres ahora Suigetsu?- pregunto, sin dejar de ver a cierto rubio

-. Te acuerdas Itachi-sama, ¿Cuando le mostramos el castillo?- dijo el candil emocionado, Itachi por su lado solo asintió confundido- recuerdas como se emociono al saber de la biblioteca- eso hizo que mayor abriera los ojos como platos

_-. Como pude olvidar algo así- _pensaba Itachi

-. Que tal si la arreglamos un poco y ….

-. Después se la damos, así tendría un lugar solo para el, donde podría leer cuanto quisiese, ¿es eso verdad?- cuestiono Itachi, que solo vio al otro candil asentir- ¿tu que opinas Sasuke?

El menciono, se quedo callado por unos minutos, hasta que por fin se digno a responder, sin interrumpir su importante tarea, de observar al doncel, que se guía jugando con el banquillo y su caballo.

-. Opino que tienen mucho que trabajo que hacer- a todos les salió una gota en la nuca y pensaron "_parece que se obsesiono con el_" ya nunca volteo a verlos- ¿Qué esperan? ¿Una invitación? Vayan a hacerlo ya!- les ordeno haciendo que todos salieran corriendo

Al llegar la tarde Suigetsu le había informado que todo estaba listo, en seguida Sasuke le pidió a Iruka que fuera a buscar a Naruto. Cuando el menciono llego, el mayor le pidió que lo siguiera hasta que llegaron a una enorme puerta blanca con detalles en dorado y una vez ahí…

-. Tápate los ojos dobe- mas que pedir parecía orden

El rubio lo miro con desconfianza y un poco molesto por la forma que se refirió a él, Sasuke al notarlo…

-. No te lo tomes tan apecho y solo tápate los ojos- repito, pero el joven lo seguía viendo igual- POR DIOS! No voy a hacerte nada dobe, confían en mi, si?

El menor decidió confiar en el y cerro los ojos, una vez cerrados sintió como el mayor le tomaba de una de sus manos para adentrarlo al cuarto, de repente sintió con Sasuke lo soltaba y empezaba abrir las ventanas, la sensación del sol cubriendo su piel fue muy agradable, que no pudo evitar sonreír, tiempo después cuando todas las ventanas estaban abiertas…

-. Ya puedes abrir los ojos- dijo escondiendo su nerviosismo

Naruto abrió los ojos lentamente debido al brillo del sol, cuando sus ojos se acostumbraron a la luz, pudieron ver impresionados la gigantesca biblioteca del Uchiha

-. _es cinco… no … diez o VEINTE veces mas grande que la del pueblo_

No podía evitar pensar eso, y el Uchiha no podía sentirse más nervioso al ver como el otro no decía nada, llego a pensar que tal vez no le gusto, ¿Qué haría?, pero en seguida recordó que fue la idea de Suigetsu y si salía mal se las pagaría

-. Me encanta…

-. Eh? – esa palabra lo trajo de regreso de sus pensamientos vengativos

-. Que me encanta, es increíble, nunca había visto tantos libros en toda mi vida- decía con estrellas en los ojos

-. Pues, todo lo que esta aquí es tuyo- menciono con una sonrisa de medio lado

-. Muchas gracias Sasuke!- dijo lo ultimo dándole un gran abrazo

El abrazo tomo desapercibido al Uchiha que adquirió un leve sonrojo que se esforzó para que el menor no lo notara, cuando el abrazo termino Naruto se dedico a ver los libros en los estantes con detenimiento, que era tanto que no se dio cuenta que Iruka, Karin, Itachi y Suigetsu los observaban desde afuera del cuarto con grandes sonrisas, pero en seguida Itachi y Suigetsu le hacían señas y gestos al mayor para que invitara al rubio a cenar o a pasear por el jardín, Sasuke se dio cuenta de sus intenciones y armándose de valor pregunto...

-. Naruto- llamo, tratando de que no se notara su nerviosismo

-. Si?- el mencionado solo volteo a verlo

-. ¿Quería saber si ahora si me harías el honor de cenar conmigo o a salir a pasear?- tal vez lo dijo tranquilo pero en realidad en el fondo era una mar de nervios

Cuyos nervios aumentaban al ver como el joven no le decía nada, pero lo que no noto era que el más joven en realidad si estaba considerando su invitación "_¿Qué podría pasar_?" pensaba el rubio por lo que...

-. Me encantaría cenar contigo y también a salir a pasear, Sasuke- le contesto con una radiante sonrisa

El mayor no se lo podía creer, llego a pensar que era un sueño, pero no era real, iba a tener una cita con ese hermoso rubio, sentía que podía morir feliz, pero como todo Uchiha no lo demostró ni en gestos, ni en acciones, pero en su mente se repetía la misma palabra una y otra vez.

-. _NO ME RECHAZO!_

Gritaba internamente lleno de alegría, sin duda esa noche seria muy importante para avanzar con el rubio, pero también para poder conocerlo mejor, mientras Itachi y compañía no podían evitar estar mas que complacidos, ahora no había duda que todo marchaba de maravilla.


End file.
